Say Cheese!
by CrazyChickenStealsYourCar
Summary: When Zack and Cody get bored after they got grounded they discover a love that's so strong it makes you weak, and so wrong it's right.


_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_**NOTE:** I DON'T SUPPORT REAL TWINCEST! This is just a story made by a fan about Zack and Cody, without any referance to Dylan and Cole Sprouse!  
I just like twincest because it's about the relationship a twin had, because that's something very special.

None of the characters are my imagination, but the story is, so please just don't copy/use it.

Thank you! Enjoy reading it!!=D

**Title:** Say Cheese!  
**Made by:** CrazyChickenStealsYourCar

_**********************************************************************************************************************_

_My eyes are closed. I find myself a thousand miles away from where my mind tells me that I should be. But my heart tells me it's the right place to be…_

Cody remembered the day like it was only yesterday. It was just another Thursday. Thursdays means nothing. Mondays are horrible, everyone probably knows why. Tuesdays are great days. Nobody know why, but the best things always happen on Tuesdays. Wednesdays are awful too, almost like Mondays. On Wednesdays he always had a mid week crisis. Fridays are great because every second brings you closer to the best days. Saturdays and Sundays are the best; no school, there's no need for other explanation.

So this was a Thursday. There was no hate or love, no scare or pain. Only audition for the cheerleader squad. Both Cody and Zack didn't really want to become cheerleader, so all the panic and commotion and excitement of the girls just passed over. It was just another boring school day.

After school they decided to go hang out together with Max and Tapeworm. In the park, they lay down in the grass chatting about how another boring day was going by and there was only one day left before the week end would finally begin.

"Just one more day, guys," said Zack. "And then finally…freedom!"

"Don't pile it on, Zack. It's only two days. Two days with loads of homework to do."

"Aw, Tapeworm, don't be so pessimistic!" Zack answered naïve.

"Talkin' 'bout homework," what Max seemed to start saying wasn't so good. "I still got loads o' homework for tomorrow. So…I guess I'll see ya guys."

"Good luck," said Zack.

"Actually, I must admit I also have a lot to do." Tapeworm added.

"Oh, are you all leaving us here alone?"

Max and Tapeworm nodded their heads. "I'm sorry, you'll be having loads o' fun together…Bye!"

As they left Zack asked Cody: "Shouldn't you be doing homework too?"

"No," he answered. "I already did week four weeks ago." Zack rolls his eyes. "But what about you?"

He laughed this question away. Come on! Like he ever does homework!

They lay in the grass together, kept chatting about baseball and when the blue sky turned pink they started wondering what the time would be. "We'd better go," Cody said, standing up and stretching a little. His brother did the same and together they walked home. As they entered the lobby they tried to sneak into the lift but got caught by Mr. Moseby.

"Ahum," he scraped his troat. "What have you been doing? Your mother has been looking for you half the afternoon. I would be very ashamed if I were you. And I would hurry very, very fast to the 23rd floor."

Zack and Cody nodded their head and did what Mr. Moseby had told them to do. The lift seemed to go slower than normally.

"Zack?" Cody started, insecurity obviously taking over his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, never mind." Zack started to get a little suspicious, but there was no more time for suspicion cause the lift doors went open and they saw their angry mother in front of them.

_I hardly ever listen to what my heart tells me. I would always calculate the chances of succeeding first, before I make a decision. But this time I use the excuse 'I forgot my calculator'…_

"I'm sorry I forgot to watch my watch."

"I'm sorry I forgot asking you about the time."

"Never mind. Two weeks grounded with you isn't so bad, is it? We still have our games." Cody grabbed one controller and Zack the other one. As soon as they started playing their mother came in. "That means no games! I thought you would understand." She took the games and all its stuff and walked back into the living room.

"Alright, what are we supposed to do now?" Zack lay down on the enormous double bed and Cody immediately followed.

"I don't know. Let's go to sleep. The more we sleep the faster time will seem to go by and the faster the two weeks will have passed."

"I hope so," Zack said, laying into bed and closing his eyes. Cody did the same with blanky in his arms. Zack noticed Cody seemed to really fall asleep. "Cody," he whispered. No response. He lay down on his other side so he could watch his younger brother fall asleep. His eyes were clenched together and Zack wondered why. Maybe that blond hair over there stung his eye. He decided to take it away very carefully. He moved his right hand toward his face – he was leaning on the left one – very slowly, for he didn't want to wake his brother. When he touched his hair he realised how soft and smooth and silk it was. Once he would be awake he would ask his brother what shampoo he used to use. Cody's face seemed to be more relaxing now. It kind of looked cute. It felt more like magic. Lying on this lovely Tipton bed together with his twin brother. He stroke through Cody's soft hair.

Carey always liked when the twins were together. She would say 'say cheese' and make pictures of them two together until they stole her camera and hid it until she came begging on her knees to please give it back. They were so lucky she didn't see them in there now.

Slowly an undeniable kind of pain came bothering Zack's stomach. Even more slowly he started realising why – he wasn't hungry and he was sure he didn't need to use the bathroom .

"Cody," he whispered, knowing no one could hear him anyway. "I think I fell in love with you."

_I feel his heart beating against mine. It's like they're playing a game, but there's no competition. Just two hearts that only beat for each other…_

"Zack…" His name and the smile that appeared on Cody's face almost gave Zack a heart attack. "The way you say that… it just sounds so cute." Zack couldn't see much because the curtains were closed but what he could see were his closed eyes and the big smile with glancing teeth, that wasn't so far away now. The two and a half meter double bed now seemed to be way too big. Cody and Zack lay pretty close and they could feel each other's breath in their faces.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

Opening up his eyes Cody shook his head. Zack laid his hand in Cody's neck and stroke it. "I'm sorry, but what I said is true."

Cody leaned his forehead against Zack's and just stared into his beautiful blue eyes. A little clock was ticking like a background sound, but they didn't seem to hear it.

"What's happening?" Cody asked as silent as he could. But apparently he didn't really want to wait for an answer. He found his nose pressed into Zack's cheek and, surprisingly, Zack's lips on his. A little sound escaped at the moment their lips met.

"No, Zack what are we- "

"Sh…" And once again Cody felt how his resistance weakened and weakened. Now he just had to taste Zack's soft lips again. He pulled his head forward and their lips touched again. He didn't want to resist anymore. As a matter of fact, he was really enjoying the kiss. Cody tried to suck his brother's upper lip but he wanted to play and threw his head backward so Cody's head had to follow. Zack lay upon his back now, Cody leaning on his arms. Cody tried to suck Zack's upper lip once again and this time he gave into this. Actually he was really aching for more after that and he pushed his tongue against Cody's lips, that had shut again. Cody opened up and welcomed his brother's tongue with his own. Then Zack decided to change roles and he pushed Cody on his back so that now Zack was on top. He had his knees put next to his hips and his arms held Cody's down in the pillow. The kiss got more and more heavy and a little sigh of satisfied desire escaped from Cody's adorable mouth.

Suddenly their mother knocked on the door and they both jumped in the air. Then Cody pretended to be asleep while Zack pretended to be reading some magazine at the moment she came in. "Hey mom!"

"Hey Zack! Oh, Cody is sleeping. Maybe you should be doing the same too. It's already way past bed time."

"Alright then, I'll just brush my teeth and then I'll go to bed too."

Carey stared at him. "Okay, sleep well then Zacky!" she said a little suspicious about the fact he didn't protest at all. On the contrary. He seemed like he had been waiting for her to tell him to go bed the whole evening. Maybe he was just so bored he'd grab every opportunity he got to do something, even when it was only sleeping. When she was gone he crawled into bed again next to his best friend.

"I'm going to do what I said I was going to do. Are you going to brush your teeth too?" Cody nodded his head and sat up before they both walked into the bathroom.

_I think it's really true that there's no place else I'd rather be. People always tell me to pretend that way, but now it's just the way I really feel..._

\After they brushed their teeth they went back to their bedroom and put on their pyjamas. After, they turned off the lights and lay down in bed. A shiver went though Cody's body and Zack noticed. "Are you feeling cold?" he asked and his twin brother nodded. Softly he put an arm around his body. "Better?"

"Much better." Cody had a smile on his face that Zack couldn't see, but only feel. Even if they would wake up the next morning and find out that everything had just been a dream, they would know. They'd still be twins. They dream each other's dream and fulfil each other's sentences. That's just the relationship you have as twins.

The next morning when Cody woke up he found a little note on the table next to his bed. '_No, it wasn't', _it said and it was signed 'Z.'. It didn't take very long to find out who had written this note. He got up and walked through the living room into the kitchen. No one was there, Zack nor his mom. Where could they be? Carey was always here in the morning to make the two boys hurry so they wouldn't get to late at school. Damn, school! _I'm certainly going to be late! _Cody thought. Then he found another little note on the kitchen table that said _'Only need 2 go 2 school 11.00 am.'_ Cody immediately recognised the handwriting and was glad to find out he wouldn't be suspended for the rest of life, because he was too late that day, so he wouldn't be able to ever get a recommendation for Harvard, then win the Nobel prize and pay the bail for Zack. But where was his brother? He claimed it wasn't been a dream, and that idea really made him hunkering for him more and more. Where could he be? Maybe he was ... '_in the park_' said a yellow post-it note on the refrigerator. He had to see him, and now! He remembered falling asleep the last evening in his arms. He couldn't wait no more.

As soon as Cody had had breakfast and dressed up he decided to go to the park. Just before he walked out of the hotel room into the corridor he found another little note. On the door it was. _´Don´t forget your keys,´ _it read this time. It made Cody smile. As a matter of fact, everything made Cody smile from the moment his lips had touched Zack´s.

It was early and the Tipton rested in a peaceful composure and silence. He saw Maddie standing at her desk and smiled once again wondering what Zack would think about Maddie now. Maybe he still liked her, but maybe in another way than before. He would ask him as soon as he got to the park, he decided. He yawned and took a step outside the revolving door. Immediately he met a warm and soft breeze that gave him another smile. Nothing could harm him this day! Still wondering how something so wrong could possibly feel so right he walked into the park and saw his blonde brother at the half pipe. He was so good at this skateboarding. He saw Zack do the most impossible stunts and walked to him with an enormous grin. He stood some minutes beside the half pipe watching Zack making great moves and jumps. Once Zack noticed his brother he immediately stopped and went to him. "Hey, bet ya found my notes?"

"No really, do you think so?" Cody grinned, laying his arms on Zack's hips, who carefully looked around.

"Zack, it's eight o'clock, nobody's in the park yet."

"Well, I just saw a woman letting out her dog..."

"Okay, the point is clear." Cody walked away. How could he ever believe this? They were brothers, how could they ever be lovers? How could he ever imagine that Zack would jump into his arms at the moment he arrived? Stupid, Cody thought while running back to the hotel. Now, why do they always have to sleep in the same room? What if he doesn't want to see his brother tonight? He can't go anywhere. His smile had disappeared and made place for burning tears. Why? kept storming through his head. _Why? _

He run into the lobby and suddenly felt something hard bouncing against his head. "Watch you, will ye!" he heard someone yell before he fell down to the ground and a whole pile of boxes and baggage fell down upon him. He had his eyes closed as some kind of reflex but he slowly opened and saw Esteban, Zack and Muriel were standing bowed over him and taking the bags off of him.

"Are you alright?" asked Zack anxious as he reached out his hand and helped Cody up.

"Yeah, I just kinda ran into Esteban. Sorry for that by the way."

"Oh, never mind, just let Esteban pick up all the stuff you dropped. He gets paid for it anyway." Muriel had already found her comfy place in the red sofa again.

"Why did you run away?" Zack asked while he called the elevator.

"I thought- can we please discus this in privacy?"

"Sure." Once they were in the lift Zack asked the same question again.

"I'm sorry I just- I was looking forward to seeing you all morning and then suddenly you were there and it seemed more like you didn't want me around anymore."

"You fool! How can you ever say something like that?" He grabbed Cody's shoulders and shook him. "It's just- don't you think it's a little odd to see two twin brothers making out?"

"Ye' right," he sighed giving into his brother's statement. Then they looked each other into the eyes. One second they were hypnotized but then the doors opened again and the spell was broken. They passed by an old couple and a security guard before getting into their hotel room.

"Do you know where mom is?" Cody asked.

"Oh, she left a note too, but I take you didn't notice that one." Zack grinned.

"No, she's not that good in leaving notes on places where I can find them."

"Probably. She'll never leave them on the TV."

"Zack?" Cody had to do it, now. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Sure you can." Zack also had a big grin on his face, just like Cody. Slowly he walked to his brother who – in the meantime – had taken place on the couch. He sat down on his lap, legs wide, and took his head in both hands.

"Zack, I cannot imagine a life without you."

"Cody, shut up," Zack joked. "You said you wanted to kiss me, then kiss me."

Zack didn't need to say this twice. Cody pressed his lips against Zack's and laid his hands in his neck. Zack apparently didn't take this for a real kiss and immediately opened Cody's lips with his tongue. Cody's tongue seemed to press Zack's away, but actually it was just longing for some touch with something of the same kind – Zack's tongue in this occasion.

Zack's hand meanwhile had found Cody's skinny belly and stroked its bare skin. Cody was still coping with the idea this was wrong and pretty illegal in probably the whole world. But his desire and ecstasy controlled him in an almost scary way. When Zack's hands went over his back he couldn't help a little sigh of enjoyment and all his fear disappeared.

"Zack..." The name came husky and wet out of his mouth.

"Zack? Cody? What the hell are you doing?" Their mother suddenly standing in front of them almost caused Cody a heart attack.

"We were –eh – trying,... we- "

Carey was obviously just as shocked as the twins.

"Listen mom," said Zack who had apparently found his confidence back. "I love Cody, can I? And yes, then sometimes we kiss, but that's okay right? I mean, we're twins, aren't twins supposed to kiss each other?"

"Eh, no not really."

"Oh well, okay. Then I and Cody- "

"Cody and I," Cody corrected him.

"The Cody and I are supposed to kiss anyway."

"You mean- you *love* each other? As in love-love?"

Zack looked at Cody and they both smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Well, we had to tell you once right?"

Carey couldn't breathe for a few seconds and just before Cody wanted to do Heimlich on her, her breath came back, thank God. "What about Maddie?" she asked Zack. Cody looked at Zack too.

"How do you mean?" Zack's cheeks turned red and Cody would have thought this was pretty cute, if it wasn't for the fact this could mean he still liked Maddie. A weird feeling came bothering him.

"Well, you liked her. Very much."

"No I didn't." Zack protested

"Yes you did."

"No, I was just joking."

Cody just watched Zack and his mother have this useless conversation and it made him feel so much better to know Zack really didn't like Maddie anymore.

"But mom?" he started. "Won't you please tell anybody?"

Carey looked at her sons. Her look was full of love and proud. "No I never will, unless you want me to."

"Thanks!" they said synchronous and they hugged their mom. Then they hugged each other, which took longer than the hug with their mom.

"Aw, you're so cute! Say cheese!"


End file.
